


you can touch me with slow hands

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“I can help you relax.… If you want.”<br/>Finn watches her carefully. Tries to pretend that his breath didn’t just catch in his throat.'</p><p>Well, that's one way of doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can touch me with slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday! Have some Finnrey smut.  
> Title from "Body Say" by Demi Lovato! (aka the song all my smut fics will be named after now)

Finn slumps down on to the bed, his head falling against the pillow as his eyes close and he exhales exasperatedly.

Rey walks out of the ‘fresher and frowns when she sees him.

“Hey,” she says, “everything okay?”

Finn’s arm is thrown over his eyes, but he moves it a little so he can open one eye to look at her. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just…it’s been a stressful day.”

“Aw,” Rey pouts sympathetically and perches down beside him on the edge of the bed. “What happened?”

He sighs. His arm falls off his face in favour of staring aimlessly at the ceiling. “Nothing in particular. It’s just been one of those days where everything seems to go wrong. And now I’m just really tired and stressed and just…yeah. Not a great day.”

One of Rey’s hands reaches out towards him, fingertips brushing down the side of his face. “That sucks, honey. I’m sorry.”

He looks at her and smiles sleepily. And then tilts his head so he can kiss the inside of her wrist as she strokes at his cheekbone with her thumb.

“I can help you relax,” she whispers after a moment, the pad of her thumb now running softly over his bottom lip. Her hand then moves down to brush over his jaw, his neck, his clavicle. And her palm finally settles against his navel after running in a long line down over his shirt. “…If you want.”

Finn watches her carefully. Tries to pretend that his breath _didn’t_ just catch in his throat. She’s got her fingers spread out over his T-shirt, brushing little circles around his skin, and her eyes are trained on her hand.

“I—” he starts, then swallows before starting again. Rey watches his Adam’s apple bob down and up again, and her lips sink slowly in to her bottom lip. Finn swears his stomach actually _flips_.

“You mean…?”

“Mhhmm,” Rey nods and finally meets his eyes again, a smile tugging at her lips. “I can…do whatever you need me to. Whatever you want me to.”

Finn doesn’t bother hiding his gentle grin. He reaches out and touches her face with his palm. “You’re amazing, you know that, right?”

She grins at him for a moment before shuffling around in her position. Her leg lifts up and settles on the other side of his hip, and then she’s straddling him, her weight on the tops of his thighs. Finn gazes up at her and holds her thigh with his hand, thumb absentmindedly stroking over her trousers.

Rey’s hands start at Finn’s shoulders, rubbing deeply in to his muscles, loosening them and feeling him already beginning to relax under her touch. Then they move down in a straight line over his chest, parallel to one another, and continue in their path down to his stomach. Her fingertips slide under the hem of his shirt, and then her hands are moving back up again; this time, flat against his bare skin, under the fabric of his T-shirt. Finn’s eyes close as he sighs contentedly, and he can feel that, as her hands move further up, Rey is leaning her body further in towards him, getting closer and closer to his lips with her own.

She balances herself with her hands spread against his chest and most of her weight on her knees, and then leans in to kiss the corner of his lips.

“Mm,” Finn murmurs contentedly.

Rey grins. Kisses him properly just once before moving her lips down over his jaw, mouth already open and wet against his skin. She sucks at his chin, too, before moving on to his neck, and feels Finn’s skin heating up under her mouth.

When her tongue makes contact with his clavicle, Finn tilts his head up to allow her better access, both of his hands now settled firmly against her thighs.

She pays more attention to his neck and collar bone before her weight shifts again and she’s sitting up a little more, hands roaming over his chest again. She plays teasingly with one of his nipples, and Finn doesn’t bother holding back a gentle little moan.

When her small, very clever hands come back down to his navel, this time she pulls at the hem of his shirt and starts tugging it up his torso. He has to sit up a little to help her get it off him completely, and she grins down at him when he’s shirtless.

“So beautiful,” she whispers, seated firmly on his lap, hands moving over his skin again. She takes time to trace her fingers carefully over his abdomen, admiring his beautiful skin and his muscles and the way they twitch under her touch.

Finn gazes lovingly up at her. He watches as her eyes follow her hands. He’d be happy if she didn’t go any further. This is enough, just like this.

But then Rey’s fingertips tease at the edge of his underwear, dipping just underneath the fabric, and Finn finds himself with a suddenly dry mouth.

“Can I?” Rey asks, fiddling with his belt, looking down at him with question in her eyes.

“Yes— _please_ ,” he manages to reply.

Her grin is beautiful. Somehow, she manages to undo his belt without breaking their eye contact _once_ , and then he’s helping her get his trousers off by doing a little shimmy as she pulls them over his legs.

Suddenly, her lips are on his again, this time open and moving in soft, slow movements. He reciprocates more than willingly, now bringing his hands up to hold her waist as she suspends her weight above him.

Gently, he tugs at her shirt. “You too?” He asks hopefully.

“This is about you,” she whispers, lips grazing over his jaw line and up to his ear lobe. She nips slightly, and Finn almost _whimpers_.

“No, it’s about both of us—and, besides, I just…I really like it when we’re both naked.”

She grins, mouth still pressed against the hollow just under his ear. “Well, if you insist.” And then she’s sitting up a little, about to take her top off herself, but Finn beats her to it. He’s taken it off in a matter of seconds, and now he’s craning his neck so he can reach her skin with his lips. He kisses all over her clavicle and Rey grips his shoulders firmly, mouth falling open as she gasps in pleasure. His tongue works over her skin, licking a long trail all the way up to her earlobe. Meanwhile, his hands work at the clasp of her bra. When it falls down her arms on to his chest, he reaches down to grab it and throws it away, not wasting any time in moving back in to kiss her breasts.

“ _Finn_ ,” Rey gasps when he licks her nipple. After a long moment, she puts her hands on either side of his face to bring him back to looking at her. Their lips meet for a small second, but then Rey’s trailing long kisses down his throat, over his chest and down his stomach.

“ _Rey_ ,” Finn moans.

“Do you want me to?” She gently tugs at the edge of his underwear.

“I— _yes_ , I—I want you to. I really, really want you to,”

His underwear gets tugged away almost instantly, and Rey’s lips trail up the inside of his thigh, leaving little kisses against his skin. She moves slowly, teasingly, and Finn is already panting.

So when her lips finally make contact with his cock, he can’t help the way his hips buck just a little and he grips the bed sheets firmly in his hand.

Rey pays a little attention to the head of his length with her tongue, but then she takes him fully in his mouth, and it’s all Finn can do to moan and tip his head back further against the pillow. His other hand comes up to cup the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair.

Her mouth bobs up and down a few times, hands moving to rub against his thighs in soothing, circular motions. Finn is gasping and whimpering and saying her name over and over again, and if Rey’s mouth wasn’t a perfect ‘O’ around his cock, she would be grinning at every single one of his reactions.

After a minute, when Finn feels himself getting closer and closer, Rey takes her mouth away, licking and sucking at the head again for a moment, revelling in every noise he makes; every gentle tug on her hair that encourages her to continue.

Then she’s trailing her wet lips back up his stomach. Finn opens his eyes to find that she’s hovering over him again, and he grins knowingly.

She always stops with her mouth at this point, because she likes to watch him when she begins to do _this_.

Her hand wraps firmly around his length, and Finn’s mouth falls open in pleasure, eyes closing once more.

“Oh, Rey,” he moans, pushing his hips up in to her hand. She squeezes tightly, and then works him, up and down, at just the speed she knows he loves. Her thumb brushes over the end before moving up his cock in one long, smooth motion, and Finn has to bite his lip to keep from making any more of a loud noise.

“I know you love this,” Rey whispers in his ear, biting his ear lobe again. She’s still working him in her hand, varying the pressure between soft and hard. Finn gasps in to her ear, gripping her hips firmly like an anchor. “I know you love it.” She says again. And then she moves down to suck at his neck, biting down just a little, leaving her mark on him.

“I—I love it,” Finn nods frantically. “I love it, Rey—love _you_ ,” he gasps when her hand grips him even tighter for a moment. “I love you so much, I—”

“I know,” she whispers softly in to his skin, “I know you do. I love you too.”

His hips are bucking wildly in to her hand, eyes closed and lips releasing little moans every time Rey does _that_ with her thumb and her lips come down to his chest.

“Rey, I—” heat burns between his thighs, “I—I’m gonna—”

“Good,” she whispers. “Good. Come for me. Come on.”

Finn’s little screams and cries are beautiful in Rey’s ear. Her lips trail up from his nipples to his throat, catching his Adam’s apple with her mouth as he swallows and gasps, his breathing frantic.

He comes suddenly, Rey now watching him. His hips now move uncontrollably against her hand, and Rey grins at him, still working him quickly.

“I love you,” she whispers. “I love you.”

“I—I—” his orgasm continues to wash over him, and it’s not until he can finally take control of his hips again and his breathing calms a little that he can finally, _finally_ say, “I love you too,” and then—“this...this is just what I needed.” He pants, coming down from his climax as Rey’s fingers trail up his stomach to sit against his face.

She smiles, and then lies down beside him, curling up at his side. She hums softly, closing her eyes against his chest, and kisses the skin there.

Finn’s arms wrap around her, and his cock still twitches with the aftermath of his orgasm, and bliss is plastered all over his face.

He kisses the top of her head and holds her close, waiting for his energy to come back a little. But, for now, they just hold each other; heartbeats in sync, and breathing deep and contented.

 

A little while later, Finn lies with Rey pressed up against his side, her face against his chest and his arms around her. He’s playing with her hair with one hand, gazing lovingly down at her beautiful form.

“Rey,” he whispers. “Are you asleep?”

“No,” she answers, sounding a lot more awake than he’d expected.

“Good,” he grins, just to himself. “…How was _your_ day, sweetheart?” He asks, and his tone is already suggestive; fingers moving from her hair to trail all the way down her side and back up again.

Rey props herself up on her elbow and takes in the expression in his eyes. They have that familiar look in them, and he’s smirking; rubbing circles in to her arm with his fingertips.

“Well…,” Rey drawls, grinning suggestively with him now, “it _was_ pretty stressful, now that you mention it.… I think I need to relax somehow.”

His grin widens. “Think I can help you out with that?”

She presses her palm to his cheek and kisses him once. “If you’re up for it.”

“Rey,” he sighs. Takes her by surprise by flipping them over so he’s on top, his weight suspended over her. “...I’m _always_ up for this.”

She giggles, bringing her hands up to wrap around the back of his neck. “I love you so much, Finn,” she kisses him, her lips open. “You’re my favourite person in the whole universe.”

Finn grins against her lips, kisses her back, and runs one hand slowly down her side. “And you’re mine,” he whispers, like it’s a promise. “I love you.”

His hand finds the edge of her leggings, and she nods without him even needing to ask, so he pulls them off as smoothly as he can. He leans down and kisses at her breasts, licking and sucking each nipple until it’s as hard as possible, and then he kisses the curve of her ribs, her collar bones, her stomach; everywhere he possibly can. Rey’s nails dig in ever so lightly in to the hair at the back of his neck, and she gasps when he lightly sinks his teeth in to the soft skin underneath her chin. He sucks, and Rey moans.

“ _Finn_ ,”

As he continues to suck and lick and nip, his hand moves back down her body, this time settling just gently over her mound. He rubs his fingers so lightly over the fabric of her underwear, and Rey whimpers, hips moving up to press firmer against his hand.

She tries to kiss him, but he has other ideas.

Finn’s lips leave a wet trail of kisses down her chest and over her abdomen, and then her underwear gets tossed to the floor as his mouth comes in to contact with the space of skin just above where her underwear once was. He looks up at her from under his eyelashes and raises his eyebrows.

“Can I?” He kisses her thigh.

“Of course you can, I— _yes_.”

He chuckles. Rey feels it against the soft flesh of her inner thigh, and just that simple feeling makes her hips want to buck up against him. He keeps pressing kisses in those places on each of her legs, and it drives Rey _crazy_ – and he knows it – because she wants his mouth _on_ her. _Properly_ on her.

“Finn,” she gasps, “more. Please.”

Finally, he moves his head, and then his finger is moving a long line up her lips, and Rey actually _hears_ it.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers, pressing the lightest of kisses to her clit. Rey’s toes _curl_. “So wet.”

“Only for you,” Rey replies, breathless.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he’s still whispering, but just loud enough that she can hear him, and he’s still just kissing her so lightly, fingers teasing at her labia.

“I—touch me—however you want, wherever you want, Finn—”

His lips suddenly close around her clit, and Rey gasps when he starts to suck. And then his hand is rubbing lines in her lips, going in circles and going back and forth.

“ _Finn_ ,” Rey moans. His tongue darts out over her clit and she’s positively trembling under him. She decides to cup her hands around the back of his head again, gently running her fingers over his hair.

Finn’s lips move down, sucking at every part of her wet sex, tongue moving along so smoothly and beautifully that it makes Rey want to scream. When he moves back up to her clit, his fingers settle in front of her entrance, teasing her still. After a long, long moment, he finally pushes one finger inside her. Her walls are alive around his finger; writhing and tensing and moving, because he’s sucking her clit and his spare hand is rubbing her thigh. And then he puts in another finger, and Rey makes a noise that sounds like she’s trying to muffle a scream.

“Yes, Finn, that’s—so good—keep going,”

He does. He keeps going and going until Rey comes, and he’s touching her and kissing her and _tasting her_ and she’s saying his name over and over again, her voice a rough whisper. He reaches up with one of his hands and she takes it, and then he trails wet kisses all the way up her abdomen and chest and throat.

Rey hums softly, her eyes half open, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips. She reaches out with her spare hand and cups his cheek with it; smoothing her thumb over his skin and gazing happily in to his eyes.

Finn bumps his nose gently against hers, and he smiles ridiculously widely when her nose crinkles up and she grins, letting out a little giggle.

“You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, you know that?” Finn nuzzles her nose again, and it’s still wrinkled happily, and he can’t get enough of her. (He never will).

“You’ve told me once or twice.” She replies, pressing her lips to his just briefly.

Finn leans back in and pecks her nose. She crinkles it again. He almost _dies_. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Rey kisses him once, and then he rolls off of her so he’s lying next to her, propped up on his elbow. His hand comes out to brush some hair off her face.

“I definitely feel more relaxed now.”

Finn chuckles, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Me, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda meh, but it's Finnrey Friday, and you know, Finnrey smut is the greatest, so I figured I would post anyway! Apologies for any mistakes, as always. I hope you enjoyed!   
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading <3  
> Love :* xxx


End file.
